1000 Words
by tlc2492
Summary: "Well you know what they say" he said admiring her painting. "A picture is worth 1000 words." Smiling wildly she stepped just a little closer. "Thats true. What do you think this one is saying?" she ask him. "I dont know you painted it. You tell me what it says." he said as he looked her in her beautiful eyes. "Its saying I never stopped loving you."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Was She?**

* * *

As he stared tiredly out the window he sighed. Phil was not looking forward to spending his summer in Union City New Jersey. Colt had called him asking him to help him with a summer job he landed and he reluctantly said yes. He needed the money and the pay seemed pretty good so he agreed for the cash. As the GreyHound drew near to the bus station he began collecting all his things. Colt had promised to meet him at the station to take him to his place so the sooner he was off the bus the better. After grabbing his bag and helping an old woman with hers he pushed through all the people to find Colt standing there with a sign that said "Punk".

"Is the sign really necessary cabana boy?" he asked with a huge happy smile.

"Of corse Punkers. How else would you find me in the midst of all these travelers?"

"Dude your 6'1 and bulky as hell I think I could have found you."

Colt grabbed his bag and lead him to his car parked outside. Phil was more than happy to throw all his stuff in Colts car. He was sick of lugging it around.

" So punk how was your long dreadful trip to Jersey."

"It was just that. Dreadful. I'm only here for the job. I'm not even here for you." he jokingly said motioning towards Colt.

"If I didn't think you could use the cash, or the vacation away from Maria then I wouldn't have called your sorry ass. Speaking of loony people, how is crazy pants."

Phil only sighed loudly and ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"That bad huh?" Colt ask seeing his reaction.

"Man shes something wacky. Shes a jigsaw puzzle with a ton of missing pieces. Just a few hours ago she called me crying. After about five minutes of her historical sobs I finally got her to shut up long enough to tell me what was wrong. She ended up telling me she couldn't live through the summer knowing I wasnt right down the street."

"Um she's a wackadoodle." Colt said shaking his head at the thought of her. "Are you still dating her?"

"Oh god no. I left her six months ago but she doesn't get it. She claims to be desperately in love with me. I'm thanking god in heaven that she's leaving next month."

"Leaving? Where is she going? Someone finally ball up and put her in a loony ben?"

"No" Phil said laughing "She was accepted into a program where she will be spending a year in France. I don't know what for but im happy she's going."

"Well good for you Romeo. I think a break from Chicago will do you some good."

"Yea I guess your right." he said staring out the window.

"Who knows. You may never want to leave."

Phil just laughed and went back to the window. Jersey wasnt great but it wasnt awful. Colt was right he needed a break. He had been cooped up in Chicago for so long. It did feel pretty good to get out-of-town.

When they finally made it to Colts small apartment, Phil was ready to crash. He didn't even bother to get all of his things out of the car. He just got some shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the shower. It was quick but effective at getting him clean. When he finally crawled into the guest bed his whole body intensely relaxed. It was no time before he was dead asleep.

* * *

As one a.m rolled around Aj found herself getting pretty sleepy. She had been in the attic for hours working on her painting. It was starting to come along beautifully. All the lines and colors were starting to blend and the beautiful peace lily could be seen in the center of the canvas. Her mothers birthday was just a few days away so she wanted to paint her something with meaning. Her mothers name was Lilith so she figured Lillis would do. It was close enough in Aj's eyes. She began putting away all her oils and brushes and she stepped back for a moment to admire her work. She was pleased with herself. All she ever wanted to do was paint so she took great pride in her work. Letting down the stairs she flipped off the light and climbed down ready to run off to bed. Her father was coordinating an Art show tomorrow and she wanted to be fresh so she could attend without bags under her eyes. Every event he booked she made sure she was there. She loved meeting the artists and looking at the paintings. It was her playground and she simply couldn't wait until her paintings hung right along with all the bests.

* * *

"Get up you lazy jerk. It's almost two. You've slept all day."

Phil pulled his pillow over his head to block the light and just groaned.

"Come on Dude we have to go get your uniform and meet . We punch in at 4:30 and he wants to meet you before we clock in so get out of the damn bed."

Admitting defeat Phil drug his self out of bed. He wasnt ready for work. He was still to tired. Work was the last thing he wanted to think about. Colt rushed him out the door and into the car. He barely had time to brush his teeth.

Once they got to the museum. They hurried inside to find . When they finally spotted him he was in the gallery giving orders to a few guys in tuxes.

" this is Phil. The friend of mine I had told you about."

"Ah yes. so glad to see you came. I really needed the extra help and Colt tells me you can do pretty much any job given."

"Yes sir I do whatever im ask to the best of my ability."

"Well that's wonderful. Has colt explained the job to you yet?"

"No sir." he replied following the older man.

"Well I'll need you to pretty much be a server tonight. It's not really a hard job. You just walk around offering wine and asking if they need refills. You get a thirty minute break to eat and rest up and you're welcome to keep any tips you receive. The only thing I ask is you don't touch any of the art work and keep the socializing to a minimum. Come eleven o'clock your free to go home. Sound easy enough?"

"Yes Sir." he replied and shook the mans hand.

* * *

When seven o'clock finally hit all the guests had arrived. There were rich people in fancy clothes everywhere. Older women kept winking at him and slipping him big bills while their husbands carried on about something that board them. He only smiled a dashing smile and went on offering people more wine. Every once in a while he would stop for a moment and try to understand a piece. But to him they all looked like a kindergartener art work. He found himself staring at one piece in particular of a women in a white dress lying on some steps. He didn't get how that was major art but he would admit it was beautiful.

"Its called Tears of the Widow." A sweet small voice came from behind him. He turned around to find a breathtaking young women in a brown and gold dress smiling back at him. He must have looked dumbfounded because she quickly began to giggle at him.

"Is that what it's called? I thought she had lost a puppy or something."

"Oh no." She giggled again. "This picture tells the story of a women who has lost her husband. She wears her wedding dress on the anniversary of their wedding as a way to signify that she still belongs to her husband dead or alive. Or at least that's what the artist said it ment." she said laughing again.

He got lost watching her talk. The way her lips moved when she spoke was almost angelic. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color that matched her long beautiful hair. She was a goddess. She was so beautiful she put Aphrodite to shame.

"Oh my gosh am I talking to much? I'm so sorry you probably don't want to hear any of this." She said lowering her eyes.

"Oh no sweetie your fine. The story you told was a lot better than my theory. Now I know it wasnt a puppy it was her love."

Aj blushed slightly and smiled. "Well im glad I could clarify that for you." She smiled brightly at him and turned and walked away. His eyes followed her as she made her way to another painting and concentrated deeply.

"Hey colt" he said as he approached the bar. "Do you know that girl? The one in the brown and gold gown."

"Yes." he said smirking at his friend. "That's Aj. Her father is our boss."

"Well damn." He said sighing.

"Dont get bummed just yet. You still got a chance. Shes like my little sister. doesn't minder her hanging around me so im sure he wont mind you." Colt reassured him as he wiped out a glass.

"Good." he said smiling at her. "Iv got to get to know her."


	2. MrSandMan

**Chapter 2. **

* * *

Nine o'clock sluggishly rolled in and the two hours he had already worked felt more like five. He was already sick of serving rich women their fancy poison. One woman in particular was getting tipsy and she kept calling him back for more so she could make a pass at him. One time she even grabbed his butt. He was ready to get out of here.

"Hey Punk you ready to break?" Colt called from the bar.

"Hell yea." he said already untucking his shirt and all but running to Colt's side.

"Good. Iv got someone I want you to meet." Phil only nodded and followed his friend out the back doors. Leaning against Colts car was Aj smiling brightly. She had changed. She was wearing red skin-tight jeans and a Batman shirt. _"Shes perfect"_ he thought.

"It's about time. I thought you were never going to take a break." she said to Colt.

"Forgive me ma'am. I never ment to keep you waiting." he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Id like for you to meet my buddy Punk. He's an old friend and we go way back."

"Punk eh. What did you do to earn that name?" Aj ask holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Hell I don't know" he said taking her hand. "Cabana boy has called me that for years. He's got everyone calling me that. I don't know why though. I'm a freaking ball of sunshine."

"Yea and im Gondi." Colt said leaning in closer to Aj's ear.

Aj smiled and never broke eye contact with Punk. He was mesmerized by her. To say she was hot would be an understatment. Even if he never got her he still wanted to know her. He wanted her company. Colt just kept on talking and she would laugh every once in a while but her eyes never left his.

"Ok im not going to just stand here while you two make googoo eyes at each other."

"Whats the matter? You afraid im gonna steal Aj away from you?"

Colt only laughed and climbed into his car. The two of then followed suit and Punk offered the front to Aj. He drove them across the street to a small fast food place and they all went in finding a secluded booth to themselves.

"You two conversant. I'll go get food." Colt said before he disappeared.

"So Colt tells me you're the bosses daughter."

"Yup. That's my dad." she said smiling.

"He's a pretty nice guy."

"He can be."

Phil fiddled with his figures realizing that it was suddenly a little awkward. Aj didn't look up from her lap. She could sense he felt sort of weird so she decided to try for a smile.

"So seems to really like you."

"Whose she?"

"She was the one grouping you." She said laughing.

"Oh god her. What is she, like eighty. She was all over me. She kept telling me she liked my colourful hands."

"Shes fifty-eight, and what do you mean colorful hands?"

Without a word he placed his hands on the table revealing the colorful ink he had there. His figures read "DRUG FREE" and his left hand said "NO GIMMICKS NEEDED". His tattoos didn't end there. She noticed that their were more but they were covered by his sleeves.

"Their beautiful. How many tattoos do you have?" she ask letting her mind wonder how far up his arms they went.

"They cover both my arms. I'm working on the one that will spread across my chest."

"I want to see!" she blurted before she realized what she had said.

"When my chest is finished you'll be the first person I show." he said laughing, now seeing that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was just curious. I like tattoos."

"Your fine sweetie" he said reassuring her. "Id love to show them to you." He smiled at her and she blushed again looking down at her lap.

"Oh god what did you say to her. She looks like a tomato." They both realized colt was standing there with a tray full of food.

"Nothing she just wants me to take off my shirt. She digs my tattoos." he winked at her and she hid her face in her hands while they laughed.

* * *

Thirty minutes didn't last long in his opinion. He hardly had the time to get to know her.

"Punk im going on in." Colt said leaving him and Aj standing by his car alone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Punk." The way she popped the p on his name sent a shiver down his spine. It sounded so good rolling off her tongue.

"It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Aj."

"I assume ill be seeing you again?" She ask hopeful to get another chance to be around him.

"Where you find Cabana, you'll find me. Dont ever hesitate to come find me." he winked at her and once again the color flooded her cheeks. He laughed softly and pulled her into him for a hug. She was sure she stayed in his arms longer then a friend should but she couldn't help it. His embrace was so inviting. All of his muscles around her made her melt and he smelled so amazing. She was so wrapped up in what he did to her senses she never noticed he had buried his face in her hair. He was just as captivated by her as she was of him.

"Punk come on dude. We have to work." Colt yelled from the door.

Aj jumped back when she heard Colt. She had finally realized she had never let him go.

"Um I guess ill uh..see you around." she said pulling at the hem of her shirt nervously.

"I'm counting on it." he smiled at her sweetly and turned to head back to work.

* * *

When Aj got home she tried to work on her painting but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about the insanely attractive man she meet. She gave up on the painting and decided to take a shower instead. It didn't wash him from her mind. The thought of him and all his tattoo's sent harsh shivers through her body. A million different scenes of then together raced through her mind. All she wanted was to feel him against her skin again. He was truly addictive. Her body became flushed and she was feverish with the pure desire to have him. Something about his voice and the way he smiled drew her to him like a moth to a flame.

When she finally pulled herself from her shower she dressed herself, tied her hair up and hurried to bed. She laid there forever thinking about him. She was starting to feel as tho sleep wouldnt claim her tonight. It was going on two a.m and she had yet to even yawn. trying to force herself she closed her eyes and started to drift in and out. That was until something hit her window and scared her to death. She lay there for a moment more and just like before something bounced against the glass and she got up curiously making her way over to see what it was. When she opened her window her heart threatened to stop beating. There he stood in her yard smiling up at her.

"What are you doing here Phil? How did you even find me?"

"Colt." he said and she nodded her head in understanding. "Aj I really need to talk to you can I come up?"

"Sure I guess."

She hardly got the words out of her mouth before he was climbing up the tree outside the window. He made it to the top and she grabbed his hands to help pull him in, almost pulling him in on top of her. For the first few seconds he just stood there and let her hold his hands. He was holding back some pretty strong feelings for her and the way her skin felt on his broke down the bearior that held them all in. He didn't even warn her before he pulled her in and he kissed her sweetly. At first she was shocked by the sudden display of affection but then she felt the cool metal from his lip ring on her mouth and responded immediately.

Aj laced her arms around his neck and he ran his hands up and down her spine. It felt so good in his arms. He began to push her gently back towards her bed and he gently laid her down. He ran his hands up her sides and lowered his lips to her neck. She shivered against him and he smiled.

"Are you nerves sweetie." he said bringing his eyes to hers.

She slightly shook her head yes and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Dont be. I would never hurt you."

He kissed her passionately and her fear slowly began to subside. She hardly knew him but she trusted him. As he ran his hands up the insides of her shirt, she raised her hands above her head giving him permission to remove it.

"Are you sure you want this sweetie." She mumbled a bearly audible yes and he kissed her forehead. "Good because i really want you April."

"April, April sweetie you need to get up. It's almost noon." Her mom said poking her head in the door.

The harsh reality that she was dreaming smacked her like a mac truck. Every touch, every kiss, the way she felt, none of it was real.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said covering her face in frustration. Now she was embarrassed and extremely turned on.


	3. Something to Remember Me By

**Chapter 3. Something to Remember Me By**

* * *

After the dream she just had, Aj knew she needed to be around him. Her body was hurting and her mind was racing. She needed an excuse to see him. Then she realized that's what her good buddy Colt was for.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Good morning sunshine. Its time to wake up."

"Oh my dear precious Aj. Its to early for your good mood."

"Oh but Colt its lunch time. Plus im bored. I don't have anything to do today."

"Well I have to take my little bro to his psychiatrist, but Punk will be here if your ok with hanging with him after I leave."

_"Perfect"_ Aj thought to just what she wanted. "That's fine I just need to get out of the house. I'll even bring you food."

"Sounds good sweet cheeks. See you soon."

Aj jumped off the bed and all but ran to her closet. She wanted to hurry but she had to look her best. She slipped on a pair of short faded jean shorts, a pair of black knee-high chucks, and a Harley Quinn t-shirt tucked in in the front behind a large batman belt. Even she thought she looked good. She grabbed her wallet and raced out the door. On her way to Colt's house she stopped and got coffee and muffins for the boys just like she promised. When she arrived she had to stand out side and shake of the nervousness. When she gathered herself she knocked three times.

"What took you so long short stuff. I'm starving." Colt said pulling her in his apartment.

"Forgive me." she said giggling. She handed him the bag of muffins and sat the coffee on the kitchen table. "I got chocolate and strawberry so take your pick."

He grabbed a muffin and some coffee and took the seat next to her on his couch.

"Got any new games?" Aj ask taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yea Punk brought Gears 3. Want to play?"

"Do you even have to ask."

* * *

When Phil woke up he could hear quiet voices. One little voice in particular caught his attention instantly. _Aj. _He shot up out of bed and ran to his bag. Faded jeans always did it for him. He dressed himself as fast as he could and stood in front of his mirror for a moment. He had to take a second to calm himself. He didn't want his eagerness to show. When he gathered himself he slowly descended down the stairs as quietly as he could. As he got closer he heard her yelling.

"Ha I won. That's three in a row.I told you I would kick your butt."

"You got lucky. I want to go again."

"No" she said giggling. "Your awful admit it."

Phil stood at the bottom of the steps listening to her bash Colt. She was something. When he first saw her he would have never pegged her as a sexy little site fire nerd. He was sure as hell glad she was though. It made her all the more appealing. While she was getting ready for another match he waited until she was about to kill Colt again and put his hands over her eyes.

"Holy hell Whats happening." she yelled and he started rolling. "What the hell you jerk. I was so close to owning him again." Aj jumped up off the couch and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm so sorry sweetie I had to. Colt looked so emasculated losing to you. I had to help him."

"Eh whatever. Go eat you jerk."

"Eat? Did you cook?"

"Are you stupid. I don't cook. I brought you food goofy." she smiled brightly at him and plopped back down on the couch.

Phil went into the kitchen now realizing he was starving. He grabbed his coffee and a muffin and sat at the small table in Colts kitchen. A few minutes later Aj and Colt Came into the kitchen. Aj gave him a dazzling smile and hopped up on the counter. Colt just stood beside her and stared at him.

"Why do I feel like im about to get in trouble." he said waiting for whatever they were about to dump on him.

"Punk." Colt said staring seriously at him.

"Yes."

"I have a job for you to do and its very important. I have the up most confidence that you can do it to the best of your ability and you wont let me down."

"Oh god. Whats happening ?" Phil looked at them worried. Aj hadent stopped smiling at him which only made him more nerves.

"Punk your babysitting today."

"Dude no I cant handle children. I like them but putting a child with me is like putting a child alone in an industrial park. Its dangerous."

"Punk, your babysitting Aj."

He heard her name and his heart stopped. He was pretty sure Colt was pawning Aj off on him and he was relieved to say the least.

"Aj doesn't want to go home and I have Somewhere I have to be so im volunteering you to keep Aj company."

"Thank god you ment her. I actually want to do that. I almost had a panic attack right here.

"Good im going to get dressed. I have to leave in less than an hour."

Colt left and Aj sat quietly on the bar waiting for him to say something. Now that they were alone she was suddenly nerves and didn't know what to do with herself. While he sat their eating she found her eyes glued to him. He had on a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top that fit his chest perfectly. The lack of sleeves reviled the ink that ran up his muscular arms and she bit her lip thinking about her little dream.

"Did it hurt?" she blurted not thinking before she spoke.

"Did what hurt sweetie?"

"Your tattoos? Did it hurt getting them."

"No not really. But then again im kind of masochist. It hurt in a good way." he looked up seeing her cheeks once again filled with color and he winked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well.." she said hesitant to answer. "I kind of want one but im a little afraid."

"What are you afraid of? Tattoos are sexy. I think a tattoo in the right spot on you would be pretty hot."

"If I even got one it would have to be well hidden. My parents would flip out."

"I got the perfect spot." he said making his way over to her. Her breath hitched when she found him standing right in front of her. He told her to lean back a little and she did as she was told. He lifted her shirt right above her naval and curled two fingers under her belt pulling her shorts down just over her hip bone.

"I think a small tattoo right about here.." he said brushing his fingers over her skin lightly "..would be perfect."

Aj shivered at his light touch. She felt her body heat up under his fingers and she couldn't breath.

"It would be well hidden and other than you id be the only one that knew about it."

She felt as though she were about to burst. He was so close to her saying things that sent her mind on a frenzy and he was touching her in a very sensitive place. If she didn't move or something she was bound to just rape him.

"Well I uh..I wouldnt even know what to get." she said scooting back on the counter and fixing her shirt.

"I can help you think of something. Come on Aj. If you got one you would love it. I loved it so much I was unable to stop." She giggled at him and studied his face. His eyes were practically begging her and she really did want one.

"Ah what the hell ok. Lets do this."

"Hell yea." he said high fiving her."Now what you get is obviously very important so whatever you choose its best to have a meaning behind it so what means most to you."

Aj thought for a moment and remembered a picture that her mother drew her when she was 16. It was a little pink and black skull with hearts in its eyes and a little hairbow on its head. She loved it so much she signed every thing with it. That little skull became her signature and it was at the bottom of all her pictures.

"Iv got something." she said smiling widly."Can you hand me that pen?" Aj grabbed a napkin from the muffin bag and took the pen from phil. She began to scribble the little skull down on the napkin and after the details were perfect she showed him. "What do you think?"

"Its adorable." he said smiling at her.

"My mom drew it for me. I sign everything with it. But its to simple. It needs something." After a few moments she drew a blank."I honestly don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

Phil didn't say anything. He had tons of ideas but her drawing was so her. He didn't want to mess it up with his manly tattoo ideas.

"Hey Punk." she said pulling him from his thought. He looked up at her giving her his full attention. "You did kind of talk me into this and id like to remember the person who convinced me to scare myself for life so would you mind if I added a little piece of you to it?"

"Are you sure Aj? Tattoos are permeate? You should be sure it's exactly what you want."

"Well I want to remember this day and you were her for it so I figured something that said you were her."

"If your sure iv got the perfect thing."

"I'm sure. Show me."

He took the pen from her and she watched him intensly until he was finished and he handed her the napkin.

"Wow. That looks awesome."

"Thanks." he said scratching the back of his neck. "Its a Chicago star. I'm from Chicago so what better to remember me by." He had drawn a chicago star around the skull and it fit perfectly.

"Its perfect. Lets do this damn thing." she said jumping off the counter and grabbing him, pulling him out of the front door.

* * *

Aj fidgeted nervously as she waited to be permanently tagged. her heart raced and she realized she was shaking. Seeing her quietly flipping out Phil put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Calm down sweetie. It's not as bad as it looks." she smiled up at him and continued chewing on her lip.

"Aj. You ready?" a very colorful women called out to her. She looked as though her whole body was covered in the beautiful ink. If she could do it Aj was sure she could.

"Yes im ready."

Phil lead her into the closed off little room and helped her up on the table. She laid back trying her best not to look at the needle.

"Alright doll face im KT and ill be inking you today so where do you want this bad boy."

Aj shimmed her shorts down just a little past her hip bone and pointed to the spot. Phil unknowingly backed himself into the corner trying to control the urges he got from seeing her exposed skin.

"Punk get the hell over her you have to hold my hand. you talked me into this so sit your ass down." He knew she was scared so he did as she told him to and took her hand in his.

The artist counted to three and began her work. Aj suddenly arched her back slightly and moaned quietly.

"Looks like someone likes the pain."KT said smirking at the look on Phil's face.

_"You got to be freaking kidding me"_ he thought to himself. Seeing it turn her on turned him on. It took all he had to hold himself back. _"I deserve a fucking medal for this."_

* * *

Almost two hours of sexy moans and him biting a hole in his lip she was done. "What do you want to do now short stuff?"

"How about we go to the beach. I need to walk off the tingely feeling in my hips."

"Speaking of I didn't really get to see the finished project."

"It takes about ten minutes to get to the beach from here so ill show you when we get there. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan."

When they got there Aj slipped off her chucks and ran straight to the water. He happily watched her play still wanting so badly to just attack her.

"I thought you said you were going to show me that masterpiece."

"Oh yea. Follow me." Aj grabbed his hand and lead him under the pier.

"Be careful it's really sore."

He got down in front of her and looked up at her for her permission to slid her shorts down. She gave him a small nod and he slipped her shorts down over the tattoo. She shivered as he ran a finger lightly over the fresh ink.

"Does it still hurt?" he ask looking into her deep brown eyes. Aj suddenly couldn't find her voice so she gave a small nod. He smiled sweetly at her and placed a light little kiss beside the ink. As if it had a mind of its own her back arched slightly. He couldn't keep fighting the things he felt for her.

"Aj. I love it." he said softly rising to meet her eyes. She leaned up against the pier and stared into his eyes deeply. Her body was on fire. If he didn't hurry and make a move she was going to. As if reading her mind he slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was slow and beautiful and Aj felt her knees go weak. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close to him. She felt as though if he moved she would fall because she knew he was the only thing holding her up.

"Aj" he said pulling away slowly "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Id love to."


End file.
